


Conductor | Inktober Art

by PeiperKrieg



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Inktober, Inktober 2019, a study of hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeiperKrieg/pseuds/PeiperKrieg
Summary: A study of hands.





	Conductor | Inktober Art

[View outside AO3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mfp3ynz5qimjuu7/Inktober-11-orchestra.jpg?raw=1)

  



End file.
